


Inside the closet

by AniZH



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory doesn't feel good after his first make-out-party. He feels even worse when the next party is just days away. He has kissed Topanga a few times by now, but he probably won't get picked together with her again. Shawn is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. :)  
> This little fic is about Shawn and Cory. Topanga is mentioned as well. It could possibly be canon if you wanted it that way.  
> It takes place during episode 2x09.  
> Enjoy!

Nervously, Cory paced up and down in his room. Again and again and again.  
“I really don’t understand what’s up with you,” his best friend said after a while with a bored voice.  
Cory didn’t even need to look to know how laid-back and casual Shawn sat on Cory’s bed, relaxed because he hadn’t had the problems Cory had.  
But he answered: “What’s up with me?” Because of his nervousness, his voice was too high again which wasn’t helping matters. “Everyone thinks I’m... a nice guy.”  
A light sigh from Shawn. “I already told you a thousand times that they will forget, Cor. Especially after the next party.”  
The next party.  
Cory finally stopped pacing.  
The next party. Exactly the problem.  
“But I won’t do better at the next party,” he said.  
Shawn shrugged. “If you make yourself nervous like this, you won’t.”  
He wouldn’t. Even Shawn expected him to do as bad as he did at the last party – possibly worse.  
He started pacing again which made Shawn groan but... Should he be as annoyed as he wanted to. He just didn’t understand!  
Why hadn’t he, Cory, just been able to kiss Topanga in that stupid closet? Why had he gone to that stupid party? Why had he believed to be ready?  
“Cor, come on,” Shawn said. “You have that date with Topanga to get over it, don’t you?”  
That was true. He had that date with Topanga to, as Eric had said, feel secure again, self-assured. But what if it would be no use?  
And what if he would now even get nervous with Topanga? What if he would choke? What if he would flounder? What if he would just behave in a bad way?  
“You know that you can’t do anything wrong around her, right?”  
Abruptly, Cory looked back at his best friend. Had Cory thought loudly? No, Shawn just knew him well enough. Shawn and Topanga both knew him as much as any person could. He trusted both of them.  
He breathed deeply before he nodded slightly.  
He couldn’t do anything wrong with Topanga. Furthermore, there wasn’t a kiss expected this time. They would just go on a small date. Somewhere where nobody would kiss, Eric had said.  
Shawn smiled as he stood up. “Then let’s go play basketball until you have to go. Let’s have some fun.”  
Cory was glad and thankful for the distraction as they went out because he knew that otherwise it was so easy for his thoughts to get negative again.

A few weeks later, they were in the exact same positions again.  
Cory paced up and down in front of his bed. Shawn had sat on that same bed but by now he had lain down, throwing a basketball up from time to time and catching it again.  
“Maybe I just won’t go,” Cory just decided.  
Both of them had gotten an invitation to another party today – another party with another game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.  
It would be in a few days and Cory already had the feeling to have too much saliva in his mouth, to have no place for his hands and... why?  
“You will go,” Shawn merely said, trying to spin the basketball on one finger which he couldn’t manage at all.  
Cory shook his head slightly. “I can’t do it.”  
This time, he definitely saw Shawn roll his eyes while he answered: “Why? You already kissed Topanga like – what? Three times? You will manage.”  
“But we probably won’t get picked together again,” Cory said. And what if this time it would be a girl with braces picked for him?  
Shawn sat up again. “You know, Cor... You don’t have to do that much different, just because it’s a different girl.”  
“And what if they have braces?” Cory asked immediately.  
“Doesn’t matter,” Shawn said and Cory stopped in his tracks and looked at his best friend. Had Shawn already kissed a girl with braces? Cory couldn’t remember if he did.  
For a moment, he wanted to ask but in the end there were more important things in life: his own problems.  
“But even if the kissing is the same... the situation is different.”  
Shawn yawned extensively and tried to spin the ball on his finger another time while he said: “Yes. The situation is better. I already told you that the closet is your friend.”  
“It’s your friend, Shawn,” Cory said disgruntled. Why did such things come so easy to his best friend?  
Finally, that friend looked at him again directly, the basketball securely between his hands, a grin in his face. “Come on. It’s dark in the closet. That’s always good because you don’t feel watched and you somehow feel... freer. Also, it’s rather narrow which is always great if you want to kiss. You don’t have to feel as self-conscious.”  
Shawn possibly didn’t feel self-conscious in the closet – when did he ever? – but Cory couldn’t say the same thing about himself. Of course, darkness and narrowness weren’t bad, but...  
“What’s with all the others waiting outside to hear how you did?”  
Shawn shrugged slightly before he answered: “Well... None of them actually know what really happened in the closet, how you looked doing it and everything. And you said that Topanga told you that girls also feel insecure and don’t know what they are doing.”  
Cory of course had told Shawn that. After all, he pretty much told Shawn everything. He just wasn’t always sure Shawn listened but obviously he had this time and even remembered it. If Cory thought about it, he would actually say that Shawn remembered everything he had ever said.  
Shawn continued: “In fact, I realized that they really can’t have more experience than we have. So... What can they say when you come out? They don’t know if the kiss was normal or great or anything, the way you did it. Which means that they can’t say anything bad about you as long as you don’t hurt her in any way.”  
That sounded reasonable.  
For a moment, the friends looked at each other without saying anything, then Cory slowly sat down next to Shawn.  
It probably was true but what if he would hurt them? What if he would put them on fire or something? With his nervousness, he felt like anything could happen.  
So after all, there was a wholly different problem.  
“Shawn. How do you actually deal with knowing beforehand that you have to kiss?”  
All of his kisses had happened spontanously. He was good at kissing spontanously. At least, Topanga had never said anything bad.  
But he already had an ache in his stomach when he thought about definitely having to kiss someone in a few days. Possibly, he would even have to kiss for several minutes because that was what was expected.  
This time, Shawn looked at him for a long time, then finally: “Let’s kiss.”  
Cory blinked a few times, tried to understand what Shawn had said but it just made no sense. “What?”  
“We will kiss in a bit. And be good because otherwise I will tell,” Shawn said with a confident grin.  
And despite his grin... Without doubt, it wasn’t a joke. Sure. The part of him telling was a joke. But not the part about them kissing. Cory knew his best friend well enough to know that.  
But... Why? How?  
“Also, we will do it in the closet,” Shawn continued. “That way you will get used to the darkness and the narrowness of it.” He cocked his head. “And we won’t get cought if someone comes inside this room.”  
“Shawn,” Cory started again but he actually didn’t know what he could or would say about it. He didn’t know what he thought. His head was just sort of empty.  
Shawn grinned. “Ready?”  
And... Why the heck not? Why shouldn’t he do it?  
Shawn obviously was able to kiss really well. Possibly, he even could pick up a few tricks.  
Besides, he really would get used to this whole closet-situation, at least a little bit.  
There was a big knot his stomach because... Could they actually do this? And he already asked himself where he was supposed to put his hands, especially with Shawn. Also he asked himself if he had bad breath and... what if Shawn would think of his kissing as the absolute worse?  
But he nodded and in the next moment, Shawn had grabbed his hand, had pulled him to his very own closet in his childhood bedroom and together they had gone in.  
The closet was much smaller than that one of the last party but it wasn’t bad. They had been in much smaller and darker spaces together – primarily to hide after they had done something bad together. They had done it since his earliest childhood. It wasn’t awkward.  
Almost carefully, Shawn touched his chin, lifted it slightly and... how was he able to do anything? He probably couldn’t even see anything, could he? Cory couldn’t see anything, having just gone into the dark closet from the sunlit room and Cory himself felt nearly blind.  
But Shawn seemed to know exactly what he did, where he did it, how he was supposed to do it, with way too much experience for a barely 13-year-old boy.  
The next moment, their lips touched.  
Pretty much automatically, Cory’s hands found Shawn, held him, while their lips met again and again, in a new position every time; Shawn’s hand in Cory’s neck by now, holding him as close as possible.  
And Cory just started feeling like no air was left in his lungs, felt a desperate need to breath, after a sheer endless time, when they broke apart.  
Cory’s eyes, though they had been closed, had gotten used to the darkness a little bit during the kiss, with the little light coming through the cracks of the closet and the small gap of the door Shawn left open.  
Shawn seemed to be out of breath as well and a few seconds, they just looked at each other, breathing heavily, then Shawn grinned and clapped him on the back.  
“See?” he said. “Wasn’t so bad, right? You just can’t obsess about it. You knew about it beforehand and everything is fine. Of course, it had been just a few minutes that you knew before and it’s days for the party but as long as you stay cool, it won’t make a difference. Okay?”  
Another clap on the back, then Shawn pushed the door of the closet open again and had already left the closet.  
Cory stayed back, hadn’t closed his mouth again – or possibly it just had fallen open again.  
What had just happened?  
He still struggled for breath and an unfathomable warmth had filled his body.  
And Cory had always known that Topanga and he belonged together, that they would get married. Somehow, that had always been clear in his mind. He liked her. He trusted her. He loved her in such a special way, not consciously yet but he had loved her forever after all.  
But it was Shawn who fulfilled him completely. Who he loved more than anything in this world. It had always been this way. And it always would be.


End file.
